


与卿岁岁与朝朝

by Jessicasasa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicasasa/pseuds/Jessicasasa
Kudos: 37





	与卿岁岁与朝朝

唐朝朝收到苏岁卿的消息时刚刚做完兼职，准备去图书馆自习。

他刚学了一年不到的俄语，正是无语泪先留的时候，害怕开学听不懂外教上的课，正在努力弥补后天的差距。而且，他明天就要考科二，他好紧张。

手机屏幕一亮：“小朋友，出来喝酒。”

“我在看书。”在发出去前又删掉这句略显虚伪的话，唐朝朝思索了一个既不装逼，也不失高冷的：“好。”

然后收拾书包从图书馆奔到了南门。

苏岁卿的辉腾就停在路边，苏岁卿靠着车门在刷手机，不知道是不是当老板的人都这样，唐朝朝每次看到苏岁卿，他都穿西装打领带，一双长腿踩着程亮的皮鞋，现在脱了外套，结实的手臂和胸肌把衬衫撑得鼓鼓的，低头看手机的脸很有男人味。

唐朝朝走过去，苏岁卿拧了一下他的脸，给他拉开了车门，苏岁卿的外套扔在副驾，唐朝朝问：“放后面吗？”

苏岁卿扯着嘴角一笑:“你抱着吧。”

唐朝朝觉得自己不能接他这个玩笑，抱着那件看着就很贵的衣服，有点不好下手，去吃宵夜的地方车程也不远，他就假装什么都没有发生一样抱了一路。

他平时话特别多，大概是最近苏岁卿找他的频率太高了，他的废话都被抖完了，一路上除了苏岁卿问他几句，他也没怎么说话。

下车的时候，苏岁卿捏着他的脸左右晃，说：“醒神了，还没喝酒就醉了。”

苏岁卿捏得不算轻也不算用力，这就是很奇怪的地方。

苏岁卿之前也没怎么找他，只是来这边办事的时候，约他出去吃顿饭。唐朝朝一直带着“有幸荣焉”地去陪老板吃饭，喝着喝着，就变成了苏岁卿的小树洞一样，半年前还比任何人都要先知道苏岁卿离婚的事，大概是因为那个时候他给了苏岁卿安慰，苏岁卿和他之前有了微妙的变化。

唐朝朝还没有捕捉分析明白哪里不对劲，但经过半年的积累，苏岁卿已经习惯性地对他动手动脚了。

唐朝朝跟在他后面摸了一下自己有点疼的脸，盯着苏岁卿的背影，有点怂。

“在想什么？”

“学习。”唐朝朝说，“我那个俄语，好难，外教的大舌音简直让人欲仙欲死。”  
苏岁卿看着他挺不对劲的笑了一下，让唐朝朝心里一抖，赶紧说：“我明天还要考科二，紧脏。”

苏岁卿大概没有听懂，觉得他是吐词不清，像是看着一个小可爱。

唐朝朝抱着酒杯灌了一口酒，回避了他的目光，脸贴着玻璃杯说：“老板，你有压力的时候都会怎么做？”

“找你喝酒。”

“我又这么解压吗？”唐朝朝又灌了一口酒。

苏岁卿手撑着脸，一口酒没喝，但眼睛一样醉人，意味深长说：“还有，就是少儿不宜的了。”

“哦。”唐朝朝心想，来了来了，面不改色说，“我都成年了。”

“你试过？”

这种时候不能没有，酒精一上头，唐朝朝也不怂了，歪头对着苏岁卿一笑，说：“419嘛，谁不知道。都是成年人。”

“都是成年人”因为这句话，他犯下了很多追悔莫及的错。

苏岁卿挑了一下眉峰，招来侍应生，说：“买单。”

去酒店的时候，唐朝朝咽了三次喉咙，想想自己也要“一夜情”了，他还阴暗地想，希望老板不是一首歌的时间吧。

走出电梯时，他已经腿软了，在脑海里搜索自己以前看过的A片。

靠靠靠！

结果是不需要他有多少经验的，因为一进房间，苏岁卿就把他压在了门上，一边揉他的腰，一边贴着他的脖子问：“要继续吗？”

唐朝朝怀疑那杯酒有问题，他已经腿软得不能动了，手指抓着苏岁卿的衣服，声音发着抖：“老板，我记得你不喜欢男人吧？要不……”

“不喜欢，看到你就硬了。”苏岁卿一手拖起他的后颈吻住他的嘴唇，一手抓着他的屁股臂力惊人的把他抱了起来。

一上来就舌吻，唐朝朝大脑很快就缺氧了，搂紧苏岁卿的脖子，含不住的口水从嘴角落下，出于本能地舔舐着苏岁卿，在地转天旋间被压在床上，苏岁卿把他的短袖撸到胸口，一截细白的腰看得苏岁卿眼睛发胀，手掌用力揉捏掌握，顺着唐朝朝的脖子往下，隔着衣服咬住了他的乳首。

唐朝朝已经濒临窒息，除了喘气和乱叫什么都不会了，太刺激了，感觉自己像是一块小蛋糕在被人一点一点吃掉，又疼又怕。

苏岁卿刚开始有意调情，很快就发现唐朝朝也就是嘴上说得厉害，小东西又干净又敏感，眼泪流得又可怜又招人爱，所幸也不管了，自己怎么舒服怎么来，反正唐朝朝不懂。

把唐朝朝剥得溜光，藏着一身娇肉又白又嫩，被苏岁卿没轻没重地在他身上吮出了不少红印，简直了，苏岁卿像是刚刚开了荤了一样，饥色又燥热，把往被子里拱的唐朝朝抓住，捏着他带着牙印的手腕放在胯部，声音浑浊黯哑，说：“解开。”

唐朝朝咽了一下喉咙，手掌虚搭在他鼓得吓人的胯部，像是包着，又隔着一段距离，湿成一撮一撮的眼睫发颤，看他，说：“别人也这样吗？”

“对。”苏岁卿倾身亲了一口这个大宝贝，手在他微微陷进去的后颈和脖子打璇，“快点。”

唐朝朝脑子已经是浆糊了，除了害怕就只剩下听苏岁卿的话，眼睛发虚地盯着前面，手指摸了几下，苏岁卿闷喘了一声，他才把金属扣解开，拉开拉链，手指搭在内裤的边缘，抖抖抖。

苏岁卿也不等他再磨叽，带着他的手往下一拉，弹动出来的阴茎差点扫到唐朝朝脸上，唐朝朝猛地巨根对视，被热气腾腾的膻腥扑了一脸，整个人都有些呆滞。

苏岁卿握着自己的阴茎在他细嫩的脸上蹭蹭，唐朝朝没头没脑说：“我没和人做过这个。”

苏岁卿没再逗他，跪上床，亲他的脸，说：“是吗？”

唐朝朝点头，嘴唇发抖，抓住苏岁卿的手臂，想先给自己做一份保险，说：“等会你轻点。”

他知道苏岁卿是想上床，和苏岁卿这样的人上床也不会亏，但是从刚才看，做爱这种事并不怎么舒服，唐朝朝也不想自己的第一次太惨烈。

苏岁卿不知道有没有把他的话听进去，又把他弄得很疼，但是坠入的欲望真实滚烫。苏岁卿让他跪在地上，说这样不会疼。

唐朝朝浑身光裸着跪在地板上，手指抓着床单，觉得这个姿势无耻又不要脸，埋头在床上哭得不愿抬头。

苏岁卿鞋尖踢了一下他的脚，说：“分开点。”

唐朝朝脸上挂着泪回头，认怂地说：“我有点怕。”

苏岁卿把他的头转回去，提起他的白屁股肉筋涨鼓弹动的阴茎卡进了他的臀缝，说：“不怕，让你舒服，乖孩子。”

唐朝朝跪在地上一边哭一边忍耐苏岁卿的进入，手指拧着床上，张着嘴却发不出声音，连之前似痛非痛的快感都没有了，在苏岁卿抽动的时候，他才虚弱地叫出声。  
借着避孕套的润滑，就苏岁卿的抽动渐渐顺畅起来，被唐朝朝的小屁股夹得头皮发麻，简直想死在他身上，开始又深又用力的凿弄，手伸到前面，抚摸唐朝朝的唇瓣，在进入时探进去逗弄他的舌头，也搅碎了唐朝朝一些没来及说出口的求饶，房间里都是他想听的声音。

苏岁卿呼吸粗重地起身，湿亮亮的深紫抽出来，唐朝朝就像是没有了骨头往地上滑，苏岁卿扶住抽抽搭搭的唐朝朝，把他抱到床上，亲吻他潮湿的脸，唐朝朝闭着眼睛和他索吻，被再次进入时，舔舐他的舌头颤抖，喉咙里溢出一声喘息。

苏岁卿把唐朝朝软绵绵，让人为所欲为的身体抱紧，又疼又抓狂，也不知道这个小孩是怎么长大，看着鬼精鬼精的，但是又蠢得可爱，看他的目光那么崇拜，什么都相信，那双眼睛简直乖到人心口里。他想这口肉都想好久了，就在想什么时候才合适，没想到今天晚上这个小东西半推半就答应了，现在看他又哭又叫的样子，苏岁卿才是真的爽到头了。

唐朝朝本来想做第二天第一个走的人，但是天亮的时候他就废了。

他动一下就觉得浑身不对劲，有一种难以启齿的感觉，苏岁卿从后抱着他，特别在他动的时候，把他往怀里搂了搂。唐朝朝摸着苏岁卿的手指，板着脸想了一会，在又睡着前，还是没有忍住傻笑了一下。

他下午还有科二，中午的时候才在床上起来，扶着墙挪去了卫生间，换衣服的时候在裤子口袋翻到一张不是他的卡。

“老板你的卡在我这里了。”

苏岁卿正拿着餐单在点东西，目光似乎觉得他可爱，笑着说：“给你的。”

唐朝朝想凑过去一起看餐单，浑身不舒服还想靠在他身上，没有多想说：“为什么？”

“给你笔着画直线。”苏岁卿侧身看着有些黏人的小朋友，温柔又体贴地提醒他，“那你想要其他的什么？总不能白让你哭了那么久，是不是？”

唐朝朝坐直了，说：“那我还是要卡吧，谢谢老板。”


End file.
